


Ask

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina and York have been close friends for a few months now, and before she knew it her feelings for him changed into something a little different. There's just one problem: She has absolutely no idea how to ask someone out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> And last tumblr prompt before fluff week! The request this time was Autistic Carolina trying to ask out York!

Carolina rolled off of the man beneath her and fell onto her back with a soft thud, her chest heaving and her skin covered in a layer of sweat. It took a moment for her to truly come back to her senses, the overwhelming sensory experience fading away and her eyes opening.

She was immediately greeted by the sight of a very proud, very red York. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed, and he was wearing a grin so goofy that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Why?” He asked, still sporting that grin, “Scared you’re gonna be so attracted to me you want to go again?”

“More like that I’m going to smack you with a pillow to make you stop looking so smug,” Carolina retorted, giving him a look. York chuckled, shrugging.

“Fair enough.”

He rolled over so that he could lay with his head on Carolina’s shoulder, one arm draped across her and the other hooked under her so that they could link fingers on her hip. She laced her fingers into his hair, and let her head drop back against the pillow.

It had been a few months now since she’d met John at Club Errera. What had started off as flirting and a trip back to his place had somehow blossomed into this rather odd, but very close, friendship that they now shared. He knew the city much better than she did, and had spent countless hours dragging her around showing her every nook and cranny of the place. He had what seemed like hundreds of ridiculous stories to tell, often bringing them out to explain some random contact he had that got them into somewhere, or got them a discount somewhere else. They’d gone to so many places, on trips she could only liken to an adventure for how much of an adrenaline rush they caused…

And sure, she’d never been so tired at the end of a day than after a day spent with York; her spoon count was drained day after day, and she had no idea where her energy was coming from. And sure, she wasn’t under any illusion that everything they’d done in that time was entirely _legal_ either, but…

It had been more fun than she’d had in _years_.

“Mm,” York murmured, pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck, “I’m gonna go knock us up some food.”

“Mmhm. Okay. Just don’t burn down my kitchen.”

York chuckled at that, sitting up, “I’ll try.”

Carolina sat up on her elbows and watched him walk out of the room, grabbing his pants as he did. She wasn’t ashamed to say she admired the view, there was a reason the two of them kept stumbling into bed together after all. Though, to say it was only that would be wrong.

She may have started to like him, in a slightly different way than she’d first expected.

For every silly story he told her, he’d listen to one of her info-dumps about martial arts. He’d _encourage_ her to talk _more_. For every place he took her, he made sure she was comfortable and then took them somewhere else if she wasn’t. For every joke or quip she made, he was able to match her. Everything with York was so… _easy_ ; he wasn’t perfect, of course he wasn’t. He’d made mistakes, pushed her a little too far sometimes, but he recognised it. He was good to her. He put up with her.

Carolina sighed, dropping to lay flat on the bed once again. Her skin still tingled where his lips and hands had been.

She’d been trying to actually ask him out for at least a week. So far, it hadn’t gone so well.

Carolina had never been particularly good with expressing her feelings, positive or negative. Every time she’d tried to talk to York she’d either chickened out, or lost what she was trying to say and gone on a total tangent. Even when she abandoned words all together and simply tried kissing him, it had only ended up with them in bed. In fact, that was what had happened today. So things weren’t exactly going to plan.

She sighed again, combing her hair out of her face and taking a deep breath. She’d figure it out. How hard could it really be? She’d done much tougher things before. She’d totally figure this out.

“Alright, I’ve thrown something in the oven,” York’s voice said as it came floating through the door, shortly followed by its owner’s messy head of hair, “Shouldn’t be too long. You need a shower? You should have time if you do.”

Carolina smiled a little, sitting up, “I think I might do, thanks.”

She found herself chewing her lip. She could ask him now. Now was as good a time as any other, right?

York nodded, walking into the room. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, picking hers up at the same time.

“You gonna need this?” He asked, waving the blue material vaguely in her direction.

All she had to do was say yes or no, but she was still thinking about asking him out.

“That’s made of girlfriend material, you know.”

A pause.

Carolina could feel her face flushing bright red. Oh _god_ , that wasn’t what she’d meant to say _at all_.

She was about to open her mouth to apologise, to say she wasn’t sure what had come over her and that if he wanted to leave he could, when suddenly York’s face broke into a beaming grin. Before Carolina even had time to react he was clambering back onto the bed, wrapping her in an embrace and kissing her all over.

“Now why would anyone need the material when they could have the girlfriend, huh?” He said, in a bright voice that made Carolina feel warm and made her burst out laughing at the same time.

“That-That’s even worse than what I came out with!” She got out between kisses, laughing and wrapping her arms around him in return. Her face was still bright red, and she could almost feel tears in her eyes from the sheer _relief_ that it hadn’t somehow gone terribly, but she could also feel her feet beginning to bounce.

“I could come up with _sooo_ much worse,” York said, grinning wider and kissing her nose. Carolina could only laugh and shake her head, pulling him closer.

“Well then, I guess I better kiss you so you can’t.”

“I guess so!”

His grin grew more obnoxious, and she had to pull him into the kiss if _only_ to wipe it off his face.


End file.
